


Coffee vs. Tea

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Spencer go for coffee, Derek's admission causes an argument, but it appears Spencer had an ulterior motive all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee vs. Tea

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Derek was in disbelief. All he said was that he preferred tea to coffee. He was not prepared for Spencer’s reaction. 

“What do you mean you prefer it tea in coffee shops? All these places use inferior tea so all you’re getting is something that resembles pond water.” The younger man said indignantly, before taking a sip of his Mocha. Whoever thought to add coffee and hot chocolate together deserved a Nobel Prize as far as the sweet toothed coffee ‘enthusiast’ was concerned. He knew he was addicted to coffee, but after his problem with Dilaudid, he could not say it. Derek came up with the term enthusiast which made his lover smile, and he referred to himself as such ever since. 

“Spencer, there is nothing wrong with liking tea more than coffee.” The look on Spencer’s face said otherwise. “You’re actually appalled aren’t you?” The darker skinned man laughed. The serious look on the other’s face confirmed it for him. 

“I can’t believe you. This is serious.”

“How?” 

“I feel like I don’t know you.” 

Derek couldn’t help but laugh again. “Spencer, you can’t be serious?” he asked disbelievingly.

Spencer gave him another look so Derek just rose from the table, and grabbed his jacket. Spencer’s eyes widened but he did not turn his head to watch the man leave. 

Two minutes later Derek was in front of him once more, except now holding a plate in his hand. Spencer watched silently as his lover placed the plate down next to his mocha, A Triple Chocolate Muffin consisting of white, milk and dark chocolate. “You may feel like you don’t know me, but I sure as there will be Unsubs to profile tomorrow, know you Spencer Reid.”

Spencer looked back at Derek. “What are you talking about? I know you better than anyone else in this world Derek.” He beamed, grabbing a fork and stabbing the cake before taking a large bite. 

Derek looked on with raised eyebrows. “You…?” He pointed his finger across the table.

“If I had gone up, the barista would have given me the dry one at the back, but she has been watching you since we came in, so I knew she’d give you the nicest one.” Spencer grinned widely. Derek’s mouth popped open almost audibly. “I still maintain the tea in these places tastes like pond water though.”


End file.
